Un Romance Inesperado
by HyugaPrincess
Summary: Shikamaru y Hinata son enviados a una mision de 5 dias a la aldea de la arena, ¿Que ocurrira en ese tiempo?¿Que consecuencias tendrà? Capitulo Final UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer...Naruto no me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para crear mis propias historias y lo hago sin animos de lucro. **

* * *

Hinata Hyuga se encontraba en un apuro, estaba intentando recordar como habia llegado hasta esta situación......Flash Back... 

**Hokage**: Hinata, Shikamaru, ustedes dos serán los encargados de llevar este pergamino a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

**Shikamaru:** Esto es muy problemático!

**Hinata**: Por que nosotros Hokage-sama?

**Hokage:** Porque Shikamaru es un experto en el desarrollo de estrategias y porque tu Hinata, cuentas con una técnica que puede ser muy útil en caso de una emboscada, tu Byakugan.

**Hinata:** Entendido Tsunade-sama.

**Hokage:** Partirán dentro de una hora y se quedaran allá 5 días, entendido?

**Shikamaru y Hinata:** Si, Hokage-sama!

...Fin del Flash Back...

La Hyuga logro recordar como inicio todo, por así decirlo, pero eso habia sido tres días atrás, y dentro de dos mas partirían. Aunque eso no tenia nada que ver con lo que necesitaba saber en este momento.

La joven ninja se encontraba acorralada en un rincón de la habitación que le habia sido asignada al llegar a la aldea, nada mas y nada menos que por el mismísimo Kazekage. La chica estaba entre la pared y el cuerpo del chico, una de las piernas de el, se encontraba separando las de ella, mientras con sus manos, aprisionaba las muñecas de la joven.

Hinata se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, intentado averiguar el motivo por el que ambos habían llegado a esta situación, pero los labios del chico pelirrojo se posaron sobre su blanco cuello y subieron hasta su oreja, sacándola por completo de su estado de concentración.

El pelirrojo le susurro lentamente en el oído la frase que hizo que la chica comenzara a temblar...

**_"He deseado hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi"_**

* * *

**Notas: Bueno pss aqui el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia, que les parece? He de advertir que los capitulos seran cortos pq no tengo tata inspiracion. **

**¿Que pasara ahora¿Por que Hinata esta distraida¿A que se refiere el chico con esa frase¿Donde esta Shikamaru¿Por que hago estas preguntas¿Me dejaran algun review? **

**Lunes 6 de agosto de 2007, 8:00 p.m**


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Ni naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, pss de ser asi pasarian muchas cosas feas Oo xD.

* * *

El pelirrojo le susurro lentamente en el oído la frase que hizo que la chica comenzara a temblar...

"_**He deseado hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi"**_

Esas palabras sonaran varias veces en su cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no sabia que pensar después de todo él era Sabaku no Gaara.

Unos segundos después de decir aquella frase, el chico tomó posesión de los labios de la ojiblanco, al mismo tiempo que liberaba sus muñecas y colocaba sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella.

Gaara debía reconocer que la chica era muy linda, y desde el principio se habia sentido atraído por ella, pero debía recordar que ahora ella era la heredera del Clan Hyuga, lo que le indicaba que era fuerte y que podría atacarlo por su atrevimiento de tocarla.

Pero para su sorpresa, ella coloco sus manos en su pecho y las fue deslizando lentamente hasta colocarlas alrededor de su cuello, mientras correspondía al beso.

Hinata se sorprendió mucho cuando él la besó, así que cuando reaccionó lo envolvió con sus brazos y le correspondió, provocando que el chico disminuyera aun mas el espacio entre sus cuerpos y la pared.

Después de unos minutos ambos se separaron, Hinata desvió su mirada de los penetrantes ojos aguamarina que la observaban. Esto llamó la atención Kazekage, quien la tomo por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo, provocando el sonrojo que tanto caracterizaba a la heredera, para luego depositar un suave beso, antes de susurrarle al oído un "hasta mañana...Hinata", desapareciendo así en un remolino de arena.

Hinata caminó hasta la cama y se acostó en ella, su mirada estaba perdida, no dejaba de pensar en esos últimos días...

------Flash Back------

_Hinata y Shikamaru por fin habían llegado a Suna, habia sido un viaje un tanto complicado, pues varios ninjas de aldeas enemigas habían decidido atacarlos, tal como habia sospechado Tsunade-sama. Pero gracias al jutso de control de sombras y la increíble velocidad para crear estrategias de Shikamaru, mas el Byakugan de Hinata, todo habia sido un éxito, aunque se habían retrasado varias horas._

_**Temari :**__Vaya! Ya eran hora de que llegaran! _

_**Shikamaru:**__ que problemático! Porque tenias que recibirnos tu?_

_**Temari:**__ porque el Kazekage tiene muchas cosas que hacer como para esperar a un niño tonto como tu y Kankuro partió a Konoha a ver a su noviecita._

_**Shikamaru:**__ ya déjalo Temari. "que problemática es esta mujer"._

_Hinata solo mira divertida la pelea entre ambos jóvenes, pues era muy notorio que ellos eran novios, aunque no lo aceptaran._

_**Temari:**__ Hinata-san?_

_**Hinata:**__ Solo Hinata, Temari-chan_

_**Temari:**__ Hinata? Podrías presentarte ante el Kazekage, Shikamaru y yo tenemos una misión especial._

_Dijo la rubia, mientras volteaba a ver a Shika-kun y le guiñaba un ojo. _

_Después ambos jóvenes desaparecieron, dejando a Hinata sola._

_------Fin del Flash Back------_

* * *

mmm bueno pss aqui otro capitulo mas, y parece que mas corto, pero que se le va a hacer u.u ahora que decidi hacer un fic nuevo me dejan mucha tarea, y eso que todavia no entro a la escuela!!! solo estoy asistiendo a un curso de tres dias, pero ya mañana se acaba, aunque el viernes tenemos que ir mis padre y yo a una junta, el sabado a ver en que turno quede y el lunes a clase...pero no se preocupen, terminare este fic!!! n.n

**¿Que pasara despues¿A que se refiere Gaara con "Nos vemos mañana...Hinata"¿Donde estan Shikamaru y Temari¿Quien es la novia de Kankuro¿Habra mas reviews para mi? xD y una ultima pregunta ¿Les gustaria leer un lemon en algun capitulo de este fic? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora: mmm pss aqui el terc er capitulo del fic, espero les guste, elresto de las notas esan al final del capitulo .**

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece porque si fuera asi todo seria un desastre.**

* * *

Al día siguiente Hinata se encamino a la oficina del kazekage….

Hinata: Kazekage-sama puedo pasar?

Gaara solo levanto la vista de los papeles que firmo para fijarla en ella y después volvió a los papeles…

Hinata no sabia que pensar, acaso habría soñado lo del beso…

Entro a la habitación y se paro frente al joven.

Hinata: Gaara-kun y-yo lo de anoche…

Gaara se levanto de su lugar y tomando a la chica de la cintura la sentó en el escritorio mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella

Gaara: Como olvidarlo

Hinata: "Esta sensación es igual que la primera vez"

-----Flash Back -----

_Hinata había entrado a la oficina del pelirrojo el primer día que llegaron a la aldea justo después de que Shikamaru y Temari hubieran desaparecido. _

_Como esperaba el joven se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio buscando algunos papeles mientras hacia un desastre._

_Ella se presentó frente a el y se ofreció a ayudarlo, recibiendo una afirmación de parte del chico._

_Después de algunas horas la oficina se veía mejor aun que el chico seguía trabajando sin parar._

_Gaara: Hinata podrías pasarme esos papeles de ahí?_

_Hinata: si Kazekage-sama._

_Cuando la chica le entrego los papeles sus manos se rozaron, haciéndola enrojecer al máximo. Desde ese momento el joven del cabello de fuego no salía de su mente. _

-----Fin del Flash Back -----

Hinata: Gaara-kun y-yo…

Ella intento hablar pero los labios del chico aprisionaron los suyos, haciéndola pensar que podría estar así el resto de su vida.

El beso se fue haciendo mas intenso cada segundo, hasta que el chico lo rompió para que la Hyuga tomara aire mientras el seguía besando ahora su cuello.

Hinata: Gaara-kun y-yo t-te quiero.

Las palabras de la chica eran justo las que el necesitaba escuchar, las que había anhelado desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Tomo a la joven nuevamente de la cintura y juntos desaparecieron en un remolino de arena volviendo a aparecer ambos frente a la habitación del kazekage.

El la volvio a besar, mientras entraban a la recamara cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

* * *

**mmm pss aqui el capitulo 3, parece que he tardado m ucho xD pero mi computadora se descompuso, bueno en realidad le trono el disco, perdi todo y necesito una compu nueva n.n pero fuera de eso todo esta normal ...**

**muchos querian un capitulo lemon pero muchos no, asi que advertire que el capitulo 4 sera un lemon, pero para los que no quieran leerlo se pasen directo al capitulo 5 donde la historia seguira al siguiente dia. Por brinacrse al siguiente capitulo no perderan nada. jejeje xD .**

**¿Que pasara ahora¿Que tal el capitulo¿Habra reviews¿ Tendre una compu nueva¿Dejare de preguntas tonterias? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno pss aqui yo de nuevo xD traigo el capitulo 4 de Un Romance Inesperado, el primer GaaraxHinata creado por mi xD...habia dicho que este capitulo seria un lemon, aunque ni siquiera estoy segura de considerarlo asi u.u es sólo que nunca he escrito un lemon y no se si estoy lista para escribirlo (para leerlo si n.n) asi que espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones.**

* * *

Hinata: Gaara-kun y-yo t-te quiero.

Las palabras de la chica eran justo las que el necesitaba escuchar, las que había anhelado desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Tomo a la joven nuevamente de la cintura y juntos desaparecieron en un remolino de arena volviendo a aparecer ambos frente a la habitación del kazekage.

El la volvió a besar, mientras entraban a la recamara cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Gaara recargó el cuerpo de la joven en la puerta, la cual había sido cerrada con llave por si a Temari se le ocurría llegar a casa.

Sin romper el beso el chico comenzó a desprender a la peliazulada de su chaqueta mientras ella desabrochaba la camisa del kazekage.

A los pocos minutos ambos jóvenes se encontraban en ropa interior, sobre la cama. Lentamente el pelirrojo retiró el sostén de la chica y comenzó a acariciar y a besar sus pechos, arrancando miles de suspiros y jadeos por parte de la diosa frente a él.

Con cuidado quitó las bragas de la muchacha y se deshizo del resto de su ropa.

Hinata pegó un pequeño grito mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla al sentir al chico entrar en ella.

El kazekage se percató de eso, y antes de que la lagrima terminara su recorrido la limpio con sus labios, los cuales unió con los de la Hyuga para tranquilizarla.

Al romper el contacto, él dio el primer empujón, y tras ver que ella asentía comenzó a embestirla primero lenta y después de una forma mucho mas rápida.

Los gemidos de la pareja llenaban la habitación, debían agradecer que no hubiera nadie más que pudiera escucharlos.

Gaara dio una última embestida, en la cual ambos llegaron al clímax, quedando ambos agotados.

La ojiblanca tomo una sabana blanca y cubrió sus cuerpos, tenía que admitir que era algo que jamás había imaginado.

Gaara:-Hinata?

Hinata:-Mmmm

Gaara:-Cuando se van?

Hinata:-Mañana.

Él no dijo nada más, solo acercó a la joven a su cuerpo y dándole un beso le deseó las buenas noches y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**¿Ahora que pasara¿HInata se quedará o se irá¿Esto pasó realmente o solo fue un sueño¿Por que mi profesor de Ciencias Sociales es tan raro¿Que tiene que ver eso con el fic? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo de Un Romance Inesperado...**


	5. Chapter 5

Un nuevo día comenzaba se puede ver a una hermosa joven de cabello azulado dormir cómodamente en una de las tantas habitaciones de la torre del kazekage de Suna. Pero esta no es una habitación cualquiera, era la recamara del mismísimo kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

Lentamente la chica fue abriendo los ojos, mientras recordaba el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, un sueño donde ella y el pelirrojo se demostraban lo que sentían bajo las sabanas de la cama del chico.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que no se encontraba en su habitación y definitivamente no se encontraba vestida.

Se puso de pie, tenía que vestirse, pues ese día ella y el Nara volverían a su aldea.

Rápidamente se alistó, pero al darse un último vistazo en el espejo, notó las marcas que el chico había dejado sobre su cuello. Automáticamente un tono rojizo cubrió sus mejillas.

Hinata:-"Entonces si ocurrió" "¿Cómo lo veré ahora?"- pensó la Hyuga.

Muchas dudas rondaban su mente, pero lo mas importante ahora era cubrir esas marcas. Cuando estaba terminando de maquillarse alguien tocó a la puerta.

Hinata:- Eh…Shikamaru-kun…¿q…qué ocurre?-

Shikamaru: -Es hora de irnos Hinata-

Hinata:- V-voy enseguida.

La hora de partir se acercaba, pero no podía irse sin despedirse de él. Caminó hasta la oficina del pelirrojo y como era normal, lo encontró firmando y revisando papeles.

Hinata:-Gaara-kun…ya nos vamos- dijo la chica con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

El kazekage se acercó a la peliazulada y tomándola del mentón, depositó un beso en sus labios. Para después, como todas las veces que la tenia cerca susurrarle algo al oído…

Gaara:- Espero verte pronto Hina-Chan, deseo repetir lo de anoche- como era de esperarse ella enrojeció y el formó una sonrisa maliciosa.

La Hyuga se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea, aunque lo que veía era algo ya conocido pero no demostrado…Shikamaru y Temari se despedían con un beso muy apasionado.

Hinata:- Ya estoy aquí…Shikamaru-kun-

La pareja se separó inmediatamente colorada.

Shikamaru:- Entonces vámonos Hinata

Ambos chicos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a su aldea, mientras una joven rubia los despedía con la mano y un chico pelirrojo recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo se, me tarde mucho en actualizar. Pero todo tine una razon. Primero no habìa inspiracion, luego se descompuso mi compu, luego no hubo inspiracion, luego se descompuso por segunda bez la compu y luego no hubo inspiracion. Y hoy tampoco habìa pero pss aqui esta. xD**

* * *

_Hinata:- Ya estoy aquí…Shikamaru-kun-_

_La pareja se separó inmediatamente colorada._

_Shikamaru:- Entonces vámonos Hinata_

_Ambos chicos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a su aldea, mientras una joven rubia los despedía con la mano y un chico pelirrojo recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior._

OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO

Dos meses habían pasado desde aquél día, dos largos meses en los que no había sabido nada de ella. La extrañaba demasiado, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y oír su suave voz susurrarle un "Te amo". Pero al abrirlos volvía a la realidad, una realidad en la que estaba solo. Suspiró pesadamente, estaba cansado de firmar tantos papeles, esto de ser el Kazekage realmente era una tarea agotadora. Se levantó de su silla y se detuvo frente a la ventana, la misma ventana por la que la vio partir aquel día, la ultima vez que la tuvo a su lado, la ultima vez que la beso, la ultima vez que la hizo sonrojarse. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, eso era lo que ella lograba provocar, hacerlo feliz con su solo recuerdo.

Seguía mirando por la ventana, pensando en sus cosas, cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo reaccionar. Miró fríamente hacia esa dirección, le resultaba muy molesto que entraran a su oficina a molestarlo y que no tocaran antes. Una chica de cabello rubio, recogido en cuatro coletas, era la causante de su enfado. Al notar la cara de su pequeño hermano, la rubia pidió una disculpa y se acercó hasta queda frente a su escritorio.

Temari:-Perdón Gaara, pero la Hokage nos mando llamar esta mañana para invitarnos al festival de otoño.- argumentó la rubia y cerró los ojos esperando que su hermano le gritara por entrar a su oficina por algo tan estúpido. Nada, no escuchaba nada. Abrió los ojos y lo vio sentado, si, sentado en su silla, con los ojos abiertos por la impresión y una sonrisa en su rostro. Se quedó boquiabierta. ¿desde cuando Gaara sonreía de una forma que no fuera sádica¿cuándo dejo de molestarse por que no tocaran la puerta¿desde cuando le gustaban los festivales de otoño? Entonces lo recordó, hacía dos meses que su hermano había empezado a cambiar. Desde el día en que la Hyuga y el Nara se habían marchado de Suna.

Temari:-¿Cuándo partimos?- preguntó la rubia sacando al pelirrojo de su trance. Éste la miró y su expresión volvió a ser seria, pero en sus ojos se veía reflejada toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Gaara:-De inmediato. Avísale a Kankuro.-le ordenó.

La chica obedeció, estaba agradecida con esa chica por darle a su hermano la felicidad que nunca tuvo. Además, si iban a Konoha, eso significaba que vería a Shikamaru. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar lo ocurrido la ultima visita del chico a la aldea de la arena.

---Flash Back---

Se puede ver a dos chicos, una rubia y un moreno, ambos cubiertos solo por una sabana blanca. Unas copas de sake sobre la mesa de centro y algo de música romántica. Sus cuerpo juntos, sus manos acariciando el cuerpo del otro, sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración agitada, el sudor en sus cuerpos, el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Un pequeño grito sale de los labios de la chica, quien tiene los ojos cerrados, de los cuales ruedan dos lagrimas, que son limpiadas tiernamente por los dedos de su acompañante. Después de eso vienen varios gemidos ahogados, el vaivén de sus caderas, los suspiros, toda la pasión desencadenada.

---Fin del Flash Back---

Kankuro:-¿Te pasa algo Temari?- preguntó el recién aparecido.

La rubia pegó un pequeño grito del susto que le acababa de provocar su hermano, para luego escucharse el grito del castaño al recibir el golpe que le había dado la mayor. Ambos comenzaron a pelear, provocando que el de ojos aguamarina saliera de su oficina y los hiciera callar. Después de ese pequeño y tranquilo intercambio de opiniones, del cual ambos escandalosos salieron temerosos, los tres partieron a la aldea de la hoja. Los tres hermanos iban en silencio, Temari iba tratando de no pensar en su noche de diversión con Shikamaru, Kankuro iba pensando que harían Ino y él durante esos días, y Gaara, bueno él solo pensaba en una dulce chica de ojos perlados.

OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO

Hinata se encontraba con su equipo entrenando, estaba cansada, y a la vez nerviosa, se había enterado que los hermanos de la arena vendrían para el festival de otoño. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de aquellos días, esos cinco maravillosos días que estuvo al lado del pelirrojo, la ultima noche que compartieron, la despedida que se dieron, sus palabras. No reaccionó a tiempo y recibió un golpe por parte de su mejor amigo, Kiba. Se levantó y sacudió un poco su ropa, nuevamente había fallado, pero esta vez tenía una razón.

Las cosas si que habían cambiado esos dos meses, ella había mejorado mucho, pero esa ultima semana se había sentido muy deprimida, todo por culpa de su padre...

---Flash Back---

Hiashi:-Eres la heredera del clan Hinata. Tu obligación es obedecer cada una de las reglas impuestas por el consejo. Te casaras con Neji dentro de un mes-

Hinata:-Pero padre...-

Hiashi:-Lo harás Hinata. El compromiso será anunciado durante el festival de otoño este sábado.-

Hinata:-Si-

---Fin del Flash Back---

Pero ¿que podía hacer? El compromiso se anunciaría al día siguiente y no había un modo de cancelarlo. Sonrío con pesadez, su vida no podía ser peor. Y luego se entera que el amor de su vida estará presente en el festival. ¿cómo podría mirarlo ahora? Se sentía muy mal, lo amaba, y ahora ella iba a casarse. Se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió a su casa. En el camino se topó con cierto chico rubio de ojos azules. "Naruto" pensó la chica. Otro inconveniente, desde que regresó de Suna, el joven Uzumaki había estado intentando invitarla a salir, pero ella siempre tenía una excusa preparada. No quería ser mala con él, pero tampoco quería que él se hiciera ilusiones.

Naruto:-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy Hinata-chan?-

Hinata:-Perdón Naruto, pero debo preparar todo para el festival de mañana.-

Naruto:-Entonces¿Quieres ir al festival conmigo?-

Hinata:-Lo siento, Neji-niisan me ha invitado-

Naruto:- ¿otro día?-

Hinata:- No lo creo Naruto-kun-

Naruto:-Esta bien. Adiós Hinata-chan-

Hinata:-Adiós Naruto-kun-

Siguió su camino, debía llegar a casa, sus ojos se estaba humedeciendo y no quería derrumbarse en plena calle, no de nuevo.

OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO

El grupo de la arena ya estaba llegando a Konoha, eran cerca de las diez de la noche. El festival era el día siguiente. Estaban desesperados por entrar a la villa y descansar un poco. En sus mentes solo estaba la imagen de esa persona tan especial, esa persona que ocupaba sus corazones.

Se presentaron en la torre de la Hokage, encontrando a una Tsunade dormida sobre su escritorio. Al sentir presencias la quinta despertó, encontrándose frente a ella a tres ninjas aleados. El Kazekage y sus hermanos. Se apresuró a recibirlos como era debido, y luego les indicó el lugar donde pasarían la noche.

OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO

La Hyuga se encontraba en su habitación, estaba llorando,. Cuando unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse. Se limpió el rastro de lagrimas y abrió, era su primo Neji. Ambos entraron a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, sentando en la cama. Las lagrimas seguían rodando por sus blancas mejillas, él las limpiaba, y no dejaba de abrazarla susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Pero ambos sabían que eso no era verdad, al día siguiente ambos tendrían que pararse frente a toda la aldea y anunciar el compromiso. Todo estaba ya listo, solo el Clan Hyuga conocía esta noticia. Sería una sorpresa para todos cuando el castaño y la peliazulada se parara frente a todos, y con la mayor naturalidad posible, el chico pediría la mano de la joven en matrimonio, recibiendo un "si" por parte de su tío, para luego, ella aceptar y sellar el compromiso con un beso.

No podía dejar de llorar, no quería casarse, no estaba lista. Por mas que su primo intentaba hacer que se tranquilizara peor se sentía, sabía muy bien que nada haría cambiar de opinión a su padre y temía la respuesta por parte de todos los presentes, sobretodo del chico de ojos aguamarina.

OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO

Se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos, él tampoco quería casarse, no le molestaba hacerlo con ella, pero temía la reacción de su novia, una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños recogidos en dos molotitos. Tenían un mes saliendo y nadie lo sabía. No había podido decirle lo del compromiso, nadie podía saberlo. Se acercó a ella y besó su frente. "Buenas noche Hinata-sama" le dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Sería una noche muy corta, seguida de un día muy largo y doloroso, ambos lo sabían, pero nada de lo que dijeran haría cambiar de opinión al Clan.

OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO

Se quedó dormida, entre sollozos y el dolor en su pecho. En sus sueños solo estaba él, mirándola con odio, diciéndole cuanto la detestaba por no estar con él, por dejarlo solo, por aceptar el compromiso.

OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO

Se acostó, estaba realmente preocupado por Tenten, ella siempre había sido su compañera, su amiga, su único amor, y ahora le rompería el corazón. Deseaba poder cancelar todo, de evitarle ese dolor a la castaña, a la peliazulada, a sí mismo, pero no podía hacer nada. Todo estaba decidido.

OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO..oo..OO

La noche transcurrió rápidamente, dándole paso al tan odiado día, la ojiblanca se levanto de la cama, se vistió y salió a dar un pequeño paseo, no había dormido muy bien y es tarde se anunciaría el compromiso. Llegó al bosque y se sentó bajo un árbol, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mirada de alguien clavada en ella.

Se giró y lo vio, se levantó apresuradamente dispuesta a irse, pero él le sujetó la muñeca, evitando que se fuera.

¿?-Hinata ¿por qué intentas huir?- le preguntó dolido.

Hinata:-Yo...

* * *

**¿Corto? Si. Lo se tambien, pero sin inspiracion no puedo trabajar, ademas de que no soy buena escribiendo muchas hojas, normalmente escribo 4 y este es de 6 xD no es mucha la diferencia u.u pero es lo que puedo hacer de momento. Espero que les vaya gustando y que me disculpen por tardarme tanto. Intentare actualizar mas rapido esta vez. **

**Para los que leen mi fic "Conviviendo" (SasuHina) les aviso que estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo. No se desesperen.**

**Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, no me molesto por nada n.n casi nunca. xD ****No se crean, nunca me enojo n//n.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mucho sin actualizar...ya extrañaba este fic...pero mi imaginacion se fue de viaje hace unos dias y su hermana flojera tomò su lugar xD**

**Aqui la conti...disfrutenla... n.n**

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero con gusto me quedaria con algunos chicos ewe.**

* * *

La noche transcurrió rápidamente, dándole paso al tan odiado día, la ojiblanca se levanto de la cama, se vistió y salió a dar un pequeño paseo, no había dormido muy bien y es tarde se anunciaría el compromiso. Llegó al bosque y se sentó bajo un árbol, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mirada de alguien clavada en ella.

Se giró y lo vio, se levantó apresuradamente dispuesta a irse, pero él le sujetó la muñeca, evitando que se fuera.

¿?-Hinata ¿por qué intentas huir?- le preguntó dolido.

Hinata:-Yo...

¿?-¿Ocurre algo malo?

Hinata:-Kazekage-sama yo debo irme tengo prisa y...-no pudo terminar debido a que fue silenciada por los labios del joven. Intento resistirse pero terminó correspondiéndole. Al darse cuenta de esto rompió el beso y lo empujó.

La miró entre dolido y asombrado. ¿Por qué actuaba así con él? La vio partir y sin intentar detenerla desapareció en un remolino de arena. Llevándose con él todo el dolor que le produjo la separación de la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Le dolió mucho la formo como él la miró. Pero debía aceptar el hecho de que se casaría pronto y no podía darse el lujo de jugar con él. Llegó hasta su casa y subió a su habitación sin decir nada, su hermana la miraba un poco preocupada, en el tiempo que la Hyuga mayor no había estado la pequeña descubrió que tan importante era su hermana para ella, y eso que solo fue poco mas de la semana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pelirrojo se encontraba en la habitación que Tsunade le asignó, en sus ojos solo se reflejaba el pesar que su alma albergaba. Cuando creyó encontrar a la chica de sus sueños, aquella capaz de hacerlo feliz, esta se alejaba de él, dejándolo mas solo que antes.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Tomó sus cosas dispuesto a prepararse para el festival, después de todo era un invitado de honor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba nervioso, él día para anunciar sus planes de boda había llegado, enfrente de todos los asistentes pediría la mano de su prima. Quería pararse frente a Hiashi y negar el compromiso, sabia que Hinata no seria feliz a su lado, que alguien ya ocupaba el corazón de la hermosa peliazulada, Y alguien ya ocupaba el suyo.

La imagen de un preciosa chica de cabello castaño apareció en su mente. Sería algo muy difícil, pero no tenían salida.

Se casarían y punto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se estaba ocultando, todos se encontraban reunidos para dar inicio al festival. Música sonaba por todo el lugar, los puestos, presentaciones, risas de los amigos.

Solo el se encontraba en silencio, ni siquiera sus hermanos están ahí para hacerle compañía. Temari y Shikamaru desaparecieron apenas se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca, Kankuro, pues él estaba con Ino.

El festival continuó igual. Llegando casi el final un joven de ojos blancos como la Hyuga se levantó de su asiento y subió al escenario, tomó el micrófono y dio un anuncio que lo dejó helado. Todo se quedo en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se levantó de su silla y enfrente de todos tomó el micrófono que le ofrecía Tsunade-sama, la cual no estaba enterada de que diría el joven Hyuga.

Neji:-Bueno yo...quiero pedirle a usted Hiashi-sama...-comenzó dirigiéndose al líder del Clan mientras miraba a su prima, la cual al saber lo que vendría después se levantó de su asiento al lado de su hermana, y subió por las escaleras al escenario, dándole la mano a su futuro esposo.

Todas las miradas llenas de sorpresa estaban puestas sobre ellos.

Neji:-Quiero pedirle a usted como líder del Clan Hyuga...la mano de Hinata-sama en matrimonio- terminó inclinándose sin soltar la mano de la ojiblanca y sin despegar su vista de sus blanquecinos ojos.

La boca de muchos de los presentes estaba en el suelo.

Una chica castaña se encontraba sollozando suavemente¿cómo podía hacerle esto?

Hiashi:-Estoy de acuerdo con el compromiso. ¿Tu que dices Hinata?- preguntó conociendo de ante mano la respuesta de su hija.

Hinata:-Yo...Neji-kun...yo...acepto ser tu esposa...-respondió con una sonrisa al parecer muy sincera.

El castaño se levantó y acercándose a la peliazulada la besó, tal y como se había acordado.

No había nada de magia ni dulzura en aquel beso, solo el dolor de sus corazones por dejar a la persona amada.

Todo quedó en silencio, un hermoso anillo fue colocado en la mano de la joven, quien abrazó cariñosamente a su ahora prometido oficial y juntos bajaron del escenario, tomando sus lugares de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cierto rubio se encontraba impresionado. Talvez esa era la razón por la que Hinata lo había estado rechazando en los últimos días.

Se sentía decepcionado, había tardado en darse cuenta de lo que la joven sentía, y ahora que lo había hecho, la perdía para siempre. Debía detener esa boda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuento los vio besarse se levantó de su silla y se retiró del lugar, no quería permanecer mas tiempo ahí y ver como su "novio" estaba anunciando su compromiso con otra chica.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes¿Tan ciega estaba?

Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, realmente se sentía decepcionada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sorprendido, todo había empezado como un juego y luego se transformo en amor. Bueno, solo para él.

Aquella dulce y tímida chica era una mentirosa.

Cuando decía que lo quería solo jugaba con él.

Sus hermanos que habían regresado unos minutos antes, justo a tiempo para oír el anuncio de los Hyugas, lo miraban tristemente. ¿Por qué¿Cómo?

Lo miraban a él y luego se miraban entre ellos, miraban a sus parejas, luego a la chica, a su familia y de vuelta al pelirrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

estaba totalmente distraída, su padre sonreía, su hermana estaba un tanto triste, su primo abatido. Lo disimulaba bien, pero ella lo sabia.

Un tiempo antes lo había visto con Tenten y sinceramente se sentía culpable porque su relación terminara de ese modo, pero todo estaba acordado ya.

Una pequeña lagrima corrió por su pálida mejilla, la limpió de inmediato y se retiraron al terminar el festival bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

Su vista se clavó en unos ojos aguamarina que la miraban fríamente.

No bajo su rostro como él esperaba, al contrario, tomó del brazo a su prometido y miró descaradamente la sortija que adornaba uno de sus dedos.

"Solo fue un romance...algo pasajero" repetía en su mente. Sabia que no era cierto, pero era mejor que todo terminara ahora.

A partir de este momento todo seria distinto...lo sentían en sus corazones...

* * *

**Aqui acabo por hoy...espero actualizar mas rapido y que les agrade...**

**¿Que pasara ahora¿Hinata y Neji se casaran¿Como es su sortija¿Que piensa Gaara¿Por que Ino anda con Kankuro¿Kankuro se escribe asi O.o¿Por que no habia hecho preguntas desde hace mucho tiempo¿Imaginacion y flojera son hermanas? O.O**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...son de Kishimoto-sensei._**

**_Este capitulo es corto...y debo disculparme x tardar tanto en actualizar...demo no he tenido tiempo ni ganas ¬¬ y se que no es excusa...espero tener el siguiente este fin..._**

* * *

Sabía que todo iba a cambiar, lo sentía en el fondo de mi corazón.

Cuando sentí su mirada tan fría posada en mi, no pude hacer otra cosa: me aferré al brazo de Neji y miré la hermosa sortija que lucía en mi mano. Se que esta mal esa acción de mi parte, pero no puedo oponerme a mi padre, Neji no lo hace y yo...yo quien soy para decir NO.

Vi a Tenten alejarse a prisa mientras gruesas gotas saladas rodaban por sus mejillas, y sentí como el cuerpo de mi "novio" se tensaba y apretaba los puños con furia y con dolor, todo oculto bajo una máscara de serenidad y una sonrisa tonta.

Tal parece que los Hyugas nacimos para ser actores, o somos tan buenos ninjas que ya no mostramos nuestras emociones.

Pero ¿por qué cuestiono a mi nii-san? Yo me veo igual de "feliz" que él. Y debo recordar que eso fue sarcasmo.

No me puedo sentir peor...

Sonrío a los presentes y a mi padre, todo el camino hasta casa la gente me mira sorprendida...y no entiendo por qué.

Bueno...talvez sea porque la pequeña y tímida Hinata, la niña boba que siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto acaba de aceptar ser la esposa de su primo...si lo vemos de ese modo, si es un poco raro.

¿Por qué debo casarme con mi primo?

¿Tanto me odia mi padre que me impone este castigo.? Pero él no odia a Neji...

-Esto es lo mejor para el Clan, Hinata-responde a mi silenciosa pregunta mi nii-san. Como si fuera capaz de leer mi mente, a veces pienso que estamos mas que conectados por un simple sello...

-Lo se Neji...aun así...no es justo...-le digo.

Llegamos a la mansión, subimos las escaleras lentamente sin separarnos. Al pisar el ultimo escalón giramos rápido por el pasillo, nos miramos un minuto a los ojos y hacemos una inclinación; seguido, cada uno corre a su habitación y cierra la puerta con seguro.

Me acuesto boca abajo en mi cama, mientras gruesas lagrimas corren por mi rostro y van a parar a la almohada. No me puedo sentir peor, a mi mente solo vienen las imágenes de ese pelirrojo que me demostró lo qué es amar.

Intento detener los sollozos, pero me resulta imposible. No debería estar llorando, lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Me resulta tan difícil todo.

Siento pena por Tenten, se veía tan rota hoy. Pero¿cómo no estarlo? Acaba de ver a su novio pedirle matrimonio a su mejor amiga. Pues vaya amiga que resulté ser...lo siento Tenten...lo siento mucho.

Entro al baño decidida a tomar una ducha...dicen que el agua caliente te ayuda a relajarte...me desvisto y dejo que el agua corra por mi cuerpo, junto con el llanto que sigue bañando mi rostro entre el agua...será una noche larga...

Al salir, me seco y visto, luego comienzo a cepillar mi cabello...pero el reflejo del espejo me mira con lastima...y no lo culpo, así debe ser...no puedo soportar la mirada dolida de esos ojos perlados en el espejo...mis ojos y los de Neji...que luego pasan a ser castaños, y finalmente aguamarina...todo es un desastre...vuelvo a llorar y con el cepillo doy un fuerte golpe al cristal...rompiéndolo en pedazos...evitando que esos ojos me sigan mirando así...yo no tengo la culpa de ser...de ser como soy...no puedo cambiar...no puedo.

Salgo del cuarto de baño dispuesta a dormir, me dirijo al tocado frente a mi cama y me siento con la mirada clavada en mi regazo, abro uno de los cajones y saco unas pastillas para el resfriado...es la primera vez que tomare un medicamento sin necesitarlo...pero, se que con esto me atontaré unas horas y podré dormir tranquila, sin las constantes pesadillas que me han perseguido esta ultima semana, pero no estoy sola en la habitación.

Subo la vista lentamente, clavándola en el reflejo del espejo...por primera vez no me miro a mi misma...un chico esta sentado en mi cama...y no cualquier chico: su cabello es rojo como el fuego, sus ojos de un verde aguamarina que me encanta, su piel es tan pálida con la mía y sobre su frente esta tatuado el kanji amor...

-Gaara-kun...-susurro volviendo a clavar mi mirada sobre las manos en mi regazo y comienzo a jugar con la caja de pastillas.

-¿Qué fue eso¿Qué significa ese compromiso?- pregunta fríamente sin despegar su mirada de mi espalda.

-Significa que...me casaré pronto...-respondo tranquila, intentando no tartamudear ni soltarme llorando.

-¿Por qué?- inquiere.

-Porque...Neji me lo ha propuesto...y yo he aceptado...siempre ha existido...algo mas que cariño entre nosotros...y yo...quiero casarme con él...-dije, intentando convencerme a mi misma en lugar de a él.

-Mientes-dijo.

-No...lo hago...quiero casarme con Neji...él me quiere...y seremos felices...-comenté, mientras sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

-¿Jugaste conmigo?-me preguntó y me congelé por un segundo.

-S..s...si- dije finalmente y levante la cabeza para que viera en el espejo lo decidida que estaba.

Pero él había desaparecido, su perfecta figura ya no estaba en mi cama y por fin suspiré...mientras una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla...pero no alcanzó a caer porque alguien la retiró...

Se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mi...su mano acariciaba mi mejilla y limpiaba con sus dedos las lagrimas que por ellas corrían sin que yo lo hubiera notado siquiera. Sus ojos tan tiernos y comprensivos estaban clavados en los míos, quise apartarme, pero me era imposible...porque eso era lo que yo quería, estar junto a él por siempre.

Me aferré a su pecho mientras estallaba en llanto, pude sentir el desconcierto que eso le provocó, pero me rodeo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. Me dejó llorar tendidamente, luego me apartó de su lado y tomándome de la barbilla acarició mis labios con los suyos...para luego presionarlos contra los míos.

Un beso lento y dulce, cargado de cariño...mi cuerpo se derretía ante su contacto y mis piernas temblaron, él me aferró por la cintura...pegándome mas a él...mientras el beso se hacia cada vez mas profundo.

Su lengua pedía el acceso a mi boca y yo no me opuse...deje que me besara de una forma salvaje, apasionada y lujuriosa...y lentamente nos comenzamos a mover...dando pasos hacia atrás...hasta que mis piernas toparon con la cama.

Me senté en ella sin romper el contacto entre nosotros...hasta que ambos quedamos recostados en la cama, besándonos con desesperación...acariciando el cuerpo del contrario...demostrando que todo lo que había dicho ese día era una gran mentira...

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo...haciéndome enloquecer...sus labios tocaban los míos una y otra vez...sus ojos me miraban con amor...y sus caricias me lo demostraban.

Antes de darnos cuenta, nuestra ropa había desaparecido por completo...y nuestro cuerpos danzaban juntos, en un vaivén enloquecedor, desquiciante...entre gemidos y gritos ahogados por besos...los sentidos nublados por el placer...otra noche que compartíamos juntos...porque así debíamos estar...juntos.

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y supe que habíamos llegado a la gloria al mismo tiempo...se recostó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura...mientras yo recostaba la cabeza sobre su pecho y dibujaba circuios con mi dedo...pensando como iba a salir de esto...

-Te dije que mentías-dijo sarcásticamente.

-No miento...realmente me casaré con Neji- dije calmadamente.

-Es por tu Clan ¿verdad?- preguntó molesto.

-Si, así el Clan volverá a estar unido. Las ramas se juntarán de nuevo...la rivalidad terminará...-

-Pero tu no serás feliz...-

-Eso que importa...es lo mejor para todos...-

No dijimos nada mas, me abandoné al sueño...y dormí toda la noche...sin pesadillas y sin la necesidad de usar las pastillas.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no sabia la hora, lo único que sabia es que la noche anterior Gaara había estado a mi lado...giré mi rostro hacia el otro lado de mi cama...pero estaba vacío...

Se había ido sin decirme nada...me senté velozmente mirando el reloj...

-Las diez...-dije mientras me levantaba a toda prisa y buscaba ropa para luego ducharme e ir a reunirme con mi equipo.

Me apresuré y salí a toda prisa rumbo al bosque...cuando llegué Kiba, Shino y Kurenai-sensei me miraban sorprendidos, me miré esperando traer la ropa en su sitio...todo estaba en orden...que se veía distinto...¿por qué me miraban así?

-Llegas tarde, Hinata-dijo Kurenai-sensei.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida...en verdad los siento-

-Vamos Hinata, no pasa nada...¿qué son tres horas de retraso?- dijo Kiba con tono sarcástico.

Baje la vista avergonzada...tres horas...

-Esta bien, Hinata. No te preocupes.-me dijo Shino, mientras una diminuta sonrisa se formaba en mis rostro.

-Parece que Neji y tu celebraron el compromiso anoche...-dijo Kiba.

-Eh?- pregunté

-No creo que esa marca desaparezca antes de los tres días...-me dijo mi sensei mientras me miraba de forma ¿picara?

Oh Dios!! Gaara- pensé.

Me miré en el espejo que mi sensei siempre cargaba junto a sus kunais, un chapetón en mi cuello...¿que iba a decirles ahora? No fue Neji, me acosté con el Kazekage de la arena. Si claro! Soy una idiota por no fijarme bien en el espejo de mi tocador.

Ahora como miraré a mi padre a la cara...oh no...no...no...no.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Shino

-S..s...si-dije, pero un mareo me hizo tambalear y caí al suelo...

-Hinata- me llamó Kiba

-Talvez debamos ver a Tsunade-sama-repuso m maestra.

-Vale...-dije

-Bien Hinata-dijo Tsunade-sama...-todo se ve bien...solo me queda felicitarte...-

-Que?-pregunté sin entender.

-Estas embarazada...-me dijo mientras sonreía.

Oh no!! Ahora si estoy en problemas...

Gaara se fue hace una semana a Suna, falta menos para mi boda y yo estoy...embarazada.

Mal, esto esta mal...pero de algo estoy segura...no puede empeorar.

-Hiashi debe estar muy feliz...le hice llegar los resultados esta mañana...-dijo la Hokage.

Un balde de agua helada cayó sobre mi en ese momento...si que podía estar peor...que diría ahora..."Si papá estoy embarazada...pero no es de Neji...es de otro chico con el que me acosté"giré los ojos sarcásticamente mientras repetía eso en mi cabeza...si que esto estaba mal...

Debía buscar el modo de arreglar todo...

Necesitaba ver a Gaara y hablar sobre esto...

-Hokage-sama?-

-Si Hinata-

-Me voy a Suna- dije sin titubear.

-Por qué?- preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno...esto...el bebe no es de Neji-

-Que????-

-Es de Gaara-kun- dije completamente roja mientras salía apresuradamente por la puerta...

Entré a casa corriendo...tomé mi mochila y guardé las cosas que necesitaría...

Serian tres días muy largos hasta la aldea de la arena...

Espero que todo salga bien...

Salí tan rápido como entre...no quería ver a mi padre...

-Hinata-me llamó una voz masculina.

Maldición. Pensé mientras me daba la vuelta para ver al que me había llamado...

* * *

**_Bien dicen...que las cosas que estan mal...se ponen peor xD_**

**_Espero les haya gustado este capitulo..._**

**_¿Quien llamo a Hinata¿Podra llegar a la aldea de la arena¿Que pensara Gaara¿Y Hiashi¿Por que Tsunade es tan metiche? _**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capi..._**


	9. Chapter 9

Se giró alarmada al escuchar como alguien la nombraba. Tenia miedo de que su padre fuera aquel que la llamaba para preguntar sobre los informes que Tsunade-sama había enviado. Su expresión se suavizó al percatarse que era su primo-prometido-casi hermano el responsable de su casi desmayo.

Pudo notar en los ojos del castaño la preocupación que sentía por ella. Claro, su piel era pálida, pero ahora lo estaba más. El susto podía haberle provocado un infarto. Aunque¿por qué habría de preocuparse por lo que su padre dijera sobre su estado? Después de todo¿qué era lo peor que podría hacerle? Le gritaría, le prohibiría salir, estaría castigada, podría perder el titulo de heredera, podrían golpearla, matarla o adelantar la boda...

Sacudió la cabeza alarmada. Sus pensamientos no favorecían en nada. Podrían adelantar la boda para tapar lo de su embarazo...entonces no podría decirle a Gaara que estaba esperando un bebé de él.

Como si un rayo de luz hubiera entrado en la habitación, ella volvió a la realidad. Había estado los últimos minutos de pie divagando sobre las cosas que le ocurrirían de haberla llamado su padre, omitiendo el hecho de que ya sabia que era su primo el que preguntaba por ella. Si, su primo, el mismo muchacho que la tenia sujeta por los hombros mientras le preguntaba una y otra vez cómo se encontraba.

Ella no era tonta, pero si que estaba nerviosa. Se disculpó por su falta de atención y le explico a su primo todo lo relacionado con su embarazo y la "misión" a la aldea de la arena. Cuando se percató del shock en el que estaba el pobre chico recogió su mochila y abandonó la mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar, mas específicamente en una torre de la aldea de la arena, se encontraba un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos color aguamarina perdido en sus pensamientos. Los cuales solo eran ocupados por una sonrojada muchacha de una aldea vecina. Por mas que intentaba dejar de quererla, le resultaba sencillamente imposible. Sus hermanos constantemente preguntaban como estaba o lo espiaban para cerciorarse ellos mismo de lo que le ocurría.

Y es que después de haber sido rechazado por su gente, y de sufrir en soledad, al fin había encontrado a su alma gemela. Aquella preciosa jovencita con la que había compartido los mejores momentos de su vida. La misma que se casaría con otro para complacer a su padre y unificar a su Clan.

Se sentía dolido por la decisión de la chica de anteponer los deseos de su familia que los suyos propios y los de él. Pero por otra parte, estaba orgulloso de la valentía que la muchacha mostraba. Estaba seguro que solo ella era capaz de sacrificarse por otros. Estaba muy confundido por eso, los dos puntos de vista lo lastimaban a final de cuentas.

Ella ya no estaría a su lado nunca más. La ultima vez que la vio todo estaba tan perdido...lo único que no podía perder era la esperanza. Pero...¿aun la tenia?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atravesaba el bosque a una velocidad asombrosa. El viaje duraría tres días, pero si tenia suerte llegaría antes de lo previsto. Solo esperaba ser bien recibida. La noticia que llevaba la hacia muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo la estresaba de una manera inimaginable. ¿Y si no le creía? Se mordió el labio intentando alejar ese pensamiento.

Estaba segura que no quería volver a casa después de esto. Deseaba con todo su corazón que él no dudara de sus palabras y a apoyara. Al mismo tiempo esperaba, que su primo hubiera salido de casa antes de toparse con el líder de los Hyuga, de lo contrario estaría en problemas por embarazar a su prima-prometida-casi hermana antes de la boda.

Iba completamente sola, su pequeño la acompañaba, claro está. Pero ningún ninja amigo estaba a su lado. No tenia con quien hablar, no es que lo hiciera de estar alguien, pero ahora tenia menos razones. El miedo se estaba apoderando de ella, pero no se detenía. Siguió viajando entre los árboles mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acortó el viaje a solo dos días. No era la gran cosa, pero si un adelanto significativo. Antes de llegar a Suna, había tomado una ducha en el lago cercano y se había cambiado de ropa, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y en sus ojos había un brillo especial. La ilusión de volver a verlo la ponía mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Entro a la aldea y fue recibida por los hermanos del pelirrojo. Kankuro la saludó un tanto incómodo, mientras que Temari casi la tumba al suelo por el fuerte abrazo que le dio. La condujeron hacia la oficina del menor, tocaron la puerta y al no recibir respuesta de este, prácticamente la lanzaron dentro de la habitación.

Su corazón se aceleró al verlo de espaldas a ella, con la vista perdida en otro mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba por la ventana distraídamente, deseando encontrar en la lejanía la solución a sus problemas, escuchó lo golpes en la puerta de su oficina, pero no le importó. La puerta se abrió y alguien pasó a la habitación. Seguía sin percatarse de quien se encontraba a su lado.

Sintió de repente como alguien le abrazaba por la espalda. Se tensó al sentir a la chica esconder su rostro y sollozar suavemente. No necesitaba verla para saber que era ella. Se apartó lo suficiente para girarse y luego la envolvió entre sus brazos, consolándola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El miedo la había orillado al llanto. Pero entre los brazos del ojiverde se sentía feliz, querida, tranquila. Estaba en lo correcto al ir a Suna. Sus sollozos se fueron apagando y lentamente se separó de él.

Sus labios se encontraron, un beso dulce, tierno y lento.

Se apartó lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos y decirle el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Vas a ser padre" , "Vas a ser padre" ,__"Vas a ser padre"_

Esas tres palabras, esa frase, se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ella le estaba diciendo que tendrían un hijo, un hijo de ambos.

Ella no mentía, lo podía ver en sus ojos. La abrazó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que le decía lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que lo hacia.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así. Tenia todo lo que alguna vez deseó. Una mujer que lo amaba y un bebé en camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos toquidos en la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación. Los hermanos del Kazekage entraron a la habitación, estaban sorprendidos al encontrar a ambos abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

El pelirrojo se veía completamente feliz. Algo que desconcertó de sobremanera a los recién llegados.

Escucharon de labios de su hermano y de la chica la noticia, quedando ambos en estado de shock al entender lo que eso quería decir.

Se sentía emocionada por estar a su lado. Entonces recordó su compromiso y su mirada se apagó un poco. Pero ahora no estaba sola, tenia alguien por quien luchar, el hijo que tendría y el apoyo del amor de su vida. También sus cuñados estaban ahí para ella.

Solo era cuestión de hablar con Hiashi Hyuga y romper el acuerdo. Miró la sortija en su mano y suspiró. Se sentó en el sillón junto a los otros presentes y conversaron sobre lo que harían. Sin proponérselo se quedo dormida, apoyada en el pecho del pelirrojo. Todo parecía mejorar ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana llegó muy rápido. Se levantó sobresaltada al no reconocer el lugar donde se hallaba, pero tras unos minutos recordó la habitación en la que había pasado su primera noche con Gaara y como era típico en ella, se puso roja. escuchó un pequeña risa venir de la puerta y sus ojos chocaron contra los de él.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos y se levantó velozmente para estar a su lado. Ese día informarían al consejo de la aldea para avisar del primogénito del Kazekage.

En la tarde partirían rumbo a Konoha para hablar con el Hyuga. Hinata de uno u otro modo se quedaría en Suna con Gaara. Estaba decidido.

Por las buenas o por las malas estarían juntos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Como podran darse cuenta, he tardado demasiado en actualizar y de verdad lo siento. Pero mi mente no ha estado en el anime desde hace algun tiempo. Sigo viendo Naruto e incluso comence a leer el manga. Pero estoy clavada con la saga Twilight y vivo para ella.

Abri otra cuenta hace poco para escribir fics de Twilight y me la he vivido ahi. Es asombrosa mi facilidad para escribir el fic que tengo en ella, como Mari-Cullen, pues estoy actualizando a diario. Lo cual me averguenza al no poder presentar este fic asi.

Hoy tome la decision de subir capitulo a este y a otros que tengo. No importa que me quebre la cabeza. Mis mas sinceras disculpas.

El fic esta proximo a su final. Al menos ya se nota un poco mejor. Espero me perdonen. Un beso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sé que no tengo perdón de nadie por haber demorado tanto tiempo en traer este capítulo, pero simplmente, la inspiración no estaba allí. Hoy subí un fic de Shaman King, el primer fic de anime que me nace escribir en mucho tiempo, y me dije: ¿por qué no actualizas de una maldita vez uno de tus fics inconclusos?**

**Y ¡bam! la bomba estalló y aquí está el final de esta historia. No sé si haré un epílogo, ya ven como me tardo, pero espero no haber quedado tan mal con este final.**

**Besos.**

Me encontraba completamente nerviosa, después de todo, debía estarlo. Sentada fuera de la sala donde el consejo de Suna se reunía, miraba de forma distraída la pared contraria, sin verla en realidad. Mi mente era ocupada por la imagen de mi padre, mi primo –prometido- y el consejo de mi propio Clan.

¿Cómo terminará todo esto?

Pasos por el pasillo me alertan de compañía, pero me siento tan perdida que no presto la mínima atención. Una mano se posa en mi hombro mientras otra figura ocupa el lugar continuo al mío. Cuando levanto la mirada -siguiendo el brazo de quien me toca- mis ojos chocan con los castaños de Kankuro, una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, mostrándome un poco de consuelo. Giro el rostro hasta toparme con la mirada verde de Temari, ella también sonríe, intentando levantarme el ánimo.

-¿Qué va mal, Hinata-chan?- pregunta un tanto extrañada mi cuñada, sin apartar sus ojos de mi rostro.

-Estoy muy nerviosa, Temari-chan.- no puedo mentirle, no sé hacerlo. Kankuro suelta una leve carcajada al mismo tiempo que se sienta en el suelo a nuestros pies.

-Todo va a estar bien, estamos hablando de la novia de Gaara, después de todo.- un pequeño color escarlata se extiende por mis mejillas, provocando que ardan ante el comentario. –No debes avergonzarte, tu eres la que carga al bebé- dijo con reproche y me puse aún más roja.

Dos golpes bastaron para que Kankuro cerrara la boca, aunque también se encontraba inconsciente ahora. Temari estaba de pie, con el ceño fruncido y el puño cerrado. Del lado contrario estaba Gaara, mirando a su semi-muerto hermano de modo reprobatorio y con la mano cerrada en un puño. Ahora sabía de donde venían los dos golpes.

No pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera al ver la escena y pensar que algo parecido me podría ocurrir a mí al llegar a casa y confrontar a mi padre. O podría ser de Neji el castigo, por dejarme marchar sin avisar a nadie. O quizás Hanabi, por no calmar a su hermana cuando tuvo oportunidad. No, definitivamente el castigo iba a ser mío.

Pero varias personas se verían afectadas en el camino. Como mi hermana, mi primo, y posiblemente la Hokage.

-No le hagas caso. Ya sabes como es Kankuro.- dice una nerviosa Temari, quien mira de reojo el rostro molesto de su pequeño hermano. No importa lo aterrador que Gaara intente mostrarse, para mí no lo es. Aunque debo decir que cuando lo conocí, realmente tuve miedo. Aunque tengo la excusa de que era una chiquilla tonta de doce años. Si, eso siempre funciona.

-Temari.- la autoritaria voz de Gaara obliga a Temari a dar un pequeño brinco, al tiempo que sus ojos se clavan en el suelo. –Sácalo de aquí.- rápida como un rayo, Temari y Kankuro –siendo arrastrada por ésta- desaparecen de mi vista. Siento como una gran gota al estilo caricaturesco se instala en mi cabeza, realmente le temen...

-¿Qué han dicho los miembros del consejo?-pregunto un tanto ansiosa. Sus ojos aguamarina no se separan ni un segundo mientras tomo asiento a mi lado y toma mi mano entre las suyas.

-La noticia ha parecido agradarles bastante.- su tono es de inmensa alegría, algo extraño e impropio en él.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto un tanto incrédula. -¿No van a matarnos?- niega con la cabeza al tiempo que me dedica una sonrisa traviesa. Algo va mal aquí...

-El Kazekage tendrá un hijo..- dice y me veo obligada a fruncir el ceño, pero me quedo callada, esperando que continúe. –Y la madre de éste, es la heredera del Clan más poderoso de Konoha, así como la mujer perfecta para el líder de Suna. ¿Por qué habrían de estar inconformes?-

Una sonrisa se extiende por mis labios. Visto de ese modo, ¿a quién no le gustaría verse en este lío? Como heredera del Clan Hyuga –el más poderoso de la aldea oculta entre las hojas- y claro está, ninja de una aldea aleada, el bebé que viene en camino es un tratado irreprochable de la unión y fuerza de ambas aldeas. Como representante de Konoha –dada la flojera de Tsunade al tratarse de asuntos externos- y Gaara, como Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, esto favorece a todos.

-¿Estás lista para partir?- pregunta con algo de preocupación. Aunque creo que es demasiado pronto para eso, ya tendremos tiempo para comprobar mi estado de salud una vez mi padre hable con nosotros. Aunque creo que primero debo llevar a Sakura, por si alguien sufre un ataque, empezando por mí.

-En absoluto. Vamos.- me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar, siendo consciente de que no me sigue. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto ahora?- una pequeña sonrisa burlesca se extiende por su rostro. Adoro cuando es tan espontáneo.

-No deseo prolongar más el momento.- una mueca se forma en mi rostro cuando intento corresponder a su sonrisa.

-Como gustes, Hime.- pasa su brazo por mi cintura y escapamos de ese lugar. Solo espero que mi Clan no esté muy molesto. Ahora nos queda un largo viaje por delante. Dos días, quizás tres...

Espero que todo salga bien.

...

Tres días, eso es lo que hemos tardado en llegar a Konoha, aunque claro que hubo paradas. Los guardias en la entrada nos saludan al vernos pasar y pronto nos encontramos en la oficina de una dormida Tsunade. Una botella de sake yace en el escritorio y hay una más en el suelo, el sensei de Naruto se encuentra dormido en un sofá cercano, lo que me hace pensar que tienen toda la noche bebiendo.

Ya decía yo que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos, igual que Naruto y Sakura.

-Hokage-sama.- la llamo delicadamente al tiempo que muevo su hombro. Perezosamente abre los ojos y pega un grito del susto al ver el rostro de Gaara a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Oh, chicos.- dice bebiendo una copa de sake. –Me han dado un susto..- como si un foco se encendiera sobre su cabeza, nos mira de nuevo. –Pero que falta de educación.- susurra de modo reprobatorio. –Mis más sinceras felicitaciones por la noticia Kazekage-sama, no sabe lo sorprendida que estaba cuando supe que Hinata estaba embaraza y mucho más cuando supe que era suyo y bueno...no fui la única, Hiashi-sama...-

-¿Qué dijo mi padre?- pregunté alarmada. Omitiendo el hecho de que hace un segundo me sentía avergonzada por la chismosa sinceridad de la líder de la aldea.

-Dijo que deseaba hablar contigo apenas regresaras.- eso no era lo que necesitaba escuchar, pero era lo mejor.

Después de algunos comentarios entre Gaara y Tsunade, en los que se hablaba sobre mi embarazo, partimos rumbo a casa. Aunque a mi parecer era caminar por una cuerda floja sobre las llamas del infierno. Tenía el estómago revuelto y la sola mención del apellido Hyuga me producía mareos. Aunque quizás era el bebé el más afectado por mi estado de ansiedad y nerviosismo.

Apenas llegamos a la mansión, fuimos guiados por una emocionada Hanabi a la sala donde el Clan estaba reunido, aunque Gaara decidió permanecer fuera y dejarme hablar con ellos.

-Hinata.- dijo mi padre con sorpresa al verme atravesar la puerta.

-He venido de inmediato apenas me ha dado el mensaje Tsunade-sama, Padre.- hice una pequeña reverencia ante todos ellos y permanecí inmóvil y sin emitir sonido alguno, mientras los murmullos del consejo se apagaban.

-Toma asiento, por favor.- uno de los ancianos me señaló una silla, y sin chistar ni mostrarme desobediente, hice lo pedido. –Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar contigo, Hinata.-

-Estamos enterados de tu estado actual, Hinata.- mencionó mi padre. –También sabemos que Neji no es el padre, por esa razón deseamos saber de quién es.- eso me sacó de lugar, ¿acaso aún no se sabía quien era el padre de mi hijo?

-El padre de mi bebé no es Neji, ni ningún otro ninja de Konoha.- los cotilleos no se hicieron esperar por parte del consejo. –Es de Sabaku no Gaara, el Kazekage de Suna.- en la habitación reinó el silencio. Los ojos de todos mostraban asombro e incluso miedo, ¿por qué la gente solía reaccionar de ese modo ante la mención de su nombre?

-¿Qué harás, hija?- preguntó Hiashi, dirigiéndose por primera vez a mí con respeto. Y eso me hizo sentir alegre y me dio fuerzas para mostrarme firme al responderle.

-Lo que quiero es dar por terminado el compromiso con Neji.- el consejo comenzó a quejarse. -¿Qué pensarán todos cuando se enteren que la heredera del Clan Hyuga está embarazada de un hombre que no es su esposo?- todos me miraron con reproche, cuando amenazas al Clan, obtienes lo que quieres.

-¿Estás dispuesta a renunciar a tu título de heredera?- preguntó un hombre con cierta arrogancia.

-Si ese es el precio que debo pagar para marcharme a Suna con el padre de mi bebé, si. Estoy dispuesta a ceder mi lugar.- mi padre se puso de pie y lo imité.

-El compromiso queda anulado.- me quité la sortija del dedo y la deposité en su mano extendida. –Como líder actual del Clan Hyuga y por sobre todas las cosas, tu padre, te deseo lo mejor, Hinata.- no pude contener el impulso de saltar a su cuello y besar su mejilla sin soltar mi agarre. –Deseo que seas feliz.- susurró antes de apartarme.

-Quisiera que saludaras a Gaara.- le dije en voz baja, el asintió y tomado de mi mano salió de la sala. Gaara caminaba por el pasillo de un lado a otro, dejando en claro que estaba nervioso. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse se detuvo, quedando petrificado al notar la expresión seria de mi padre, pero de inmediato se recompuso.

-Cuida de ella, chico.- le dijo mi padre, al tiempo que depositaba mi mano sobre la de Gaara.

-Lo haré, Hiashi.- respondió con una sonrisa. –Quería pedirle permiso para convertir a su hija en mi esposa.- mi padre sonrió ante mi cara de desconcierto.

-Respetaré la decisión que tome Hinata.- un pequeño sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas, al tiempo que asentía como respuesta y escondía el rostro en el pecho de Gaara.

-Pueden quedarse el tiempo necesario.- dijo mi padre antes de volver con los miembros del consejo.

-Te dije que todo iba a salir bien.- dijo Gaara mientras caminábamos por la aldea.

Llegamos al bosque, y ahí nos encontramos a Neji y a Tenten. Ambos parecían sumergidos en una conversación importante, parecían pelear, pero al final ella se lanzó a los brazos de mi primo, por lo que supuse que le acababa de informar de la ruptura.

-Si, todo está bien.- sus labios y los míos se fundieron en un tierno beso. Definitivamente las cosas estaban en su lugar.

* * *


End file.
